


Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried

by Mariana_Shadow



Series: Shadows Jalec fanfics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Suicide Attempt, There will be smut just so you know, You can skip the smut part if you'd like tho, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Shadow/pseuds/Mariana_Shadow
Summary: Jace's view of Alec's suicide attempt on Magnus roof in season 2 episode 8.Warning: Suicide attempt, Angst, Pain and such so be ware!





	Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read my warnings and such before reading this but I also hope that you will enjoy it.  
> English isn't my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes.  
> So... R&R.
> 
> Shadow

Alec!

That was the only thought running through Jace's head as he ran the quickest he could over to where his parabatai was now lying, completely motionless on the ground.

This is all my fault, if only I'd paid him more attention this wouldn't have happened! Was one of the many thoughts that was running through his head as he ran towards his parabatai.  
Please let him be okay, please let him be okay! He begged to any higher power he knew of that his parabatai would make it through this unhurt.

I love you too much for this to be it Alec, your my everything! My soul, my body, my mind, the reason I still wake up in the morning and not just give up! I need you parabatai, no matter if you don't love me back and ever return all of these feelings I have had for you since I meet you. I just need you here by my side.

 

He knelt at his parabatais side with his hearth beating madly in his throat like a lump the size of a baseball. 

He dragged his sweat drenched fingers through his parabatais damp black hair and pulled him close to his chest.

 

Jace couldn't remember ever being so scared before as he was in that moment. He felt as tho the ground had been ripped from underneath his feet and the only thing that actually mattered in the world was Alec, the fact that Alec had to be okay, that he was going to stay with him forever and ever, all of it.

 

He only realized he'd started crying when he felt a hand dry away something wet on his cheek. Alec's hand!  
He nearly jumped out of his own skin at the feeling and immediately started fussing over him.

 

"I'm fine Jace! I'm still here with you aren't I?" When Alec said it like that it did sound logical. But then again Alec was nearly always logical.  
It was first then Jace realized everyone else had left them alone up there on the roof, probably to give them some kind of privacy.

 

Alec looked so beautiful in that moment, Jace just couldn't help himself. He leant forward and kissed his parabatai, right on his raspberry red plump lips. And the fun thing was that Jace didn't regret it at all, even tho he knew he probably should have seeing as it was technically forbidden (but when had he ever let that stop him before?). But he just thought screw it and continued to kiss his parabatai like his life depended on it (which it probably did!) and he was delighted to see that Alec was kissing him back, with just as much passion and love.

 

He mewled a little once Alec pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eyes and ask him:  
"Jace, Jace look at me. I need you to think this one through, there is no going back after this. I hope you know that." Jace couldn't help but look at Alec like he'd gone completely dumb.

"Alec, I've loved you for so long now, I was just to afraid of your reaction to tell you." Now it was Alec's turn to look at him like he'd gone completely dumb!

"Jace I've loved you since just a few weeks after we first meet! And nothing is gonna change that." Jace looked at him chocked.

"But..but I thought...you and Magnus...you mean that all this time..." 

"Yes Jace, all this time it's always been you, always. But why would you even consider me being in love with Magnus? We're just friends! Nothing else. I love you Jace!" Jace don't think he'd ever smiled this wide in his whole life.

"I love too Alec! Always have and always will." Now Alec smiled back at him.

"But don't you ever do something like this ever again! Spell or not I just can't stand the thought of loosing you! Where they diest, will I die, and there will I be buried right?" 

"Always, and I promise not to pull a stunt like this again. Spell or not." 

"But how can I know that you won't, how can I possibly know that you won't just leave me for Magnus or someone?"

 

"I'll show you!" And with those words Alec pulled him into his lap, with Alec's back against the brick wall, and him straddling him.  
And then Alec kissed him! Full of love, passion, lust and so many other emotions that Jace could barely keep up with it all. At first it was just an innocent kiss, just a peek on the lips. But then Jace grabbed a handful of Alec's soft black har and crashed their mouths together, with Alec's hands on his hips and his hands in Alec's hair, and them wildly kissing.  
Jace could feel Alec biting down on his bottom lip and running his tung over it gracefully.

 

He quickly complied and opened his mouth as a welcoming gesture for his parabatai. Their tung's meet in a wet battle, but Jace eventually gave up and let Alec win.  
Alec's hands had started running up and down the insides of his thighs and was squising them in his hands. Jace took that as an opportunity to break the kiss and let his mouth continue to travel don to Alec's jaw were he started to suck an nibble.  
He eventually let his mouth travel further and lathed it on to the side of Alec's neck, right over his collarbone. He sucked a hickey there and judging by Alecs moans he'd found his sweet spot.

 

He continued kissing up to Alecs Adam's apple and heard him let out a grunt and a moan. Meanwhile he let his hands travel down to the beginning of Alec's V-necked, extremely tight, muscle showing shirt. And let his hand under up under it to stroke his fingers over the hard muscles there. He could feel the outline of Alec's smooth, hairless, eight pack and wanted to get his tung all over it!   
He quickly pulled Alec's shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss they'd gone back to for a second. He then let his hands travel down to Alec's hard, rose pink buds and squeezed them experimentally. After that he was quick to latch his tung upon one of them, he sucked and nibbled on it whilst squeezing the other one.

 

Meanwhile Alec had manage to pull of Jace's shirt and gotten his hands on his belt. He pulled it open, helped Jace out of his shoes and socks and let his hand stroke down his parabatais own eight pack. He pulled the belt out of it's loops and dragged his jeans down over his hips to show of his black, tight boxer briefs in a way that was torturously slow for Jace.  
He then let his hands drag over the slightly scarred flesh there from all the fights Jace had been in and then he flipped them over to change their position.

With Alec now looming over him looking as sexy as ever, their hips pressed against each other and with a fine layer of sweat covering his muscular body Jace found himself thinking that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.   
He grabbed his parabatai by the scruff of his neck and dragged him down in a slow and passionate kiss. The both moaned in sync and rolled their hips together.

 

"What do you want parabatai?" Alec managed to get out in a rough and sexy voice.

"You, I want you parabatai, I want you to take me, to fuck me, to mark me and make me yours for ever and ever!" Those words seemed to do the trick, because Alec let out a near inhuman growl and smacked their lips together in a hard and wet kiss.

Jace could feel his rock hard erection through his pants and started grinding against it more forcefully.  
Meanwhile Alec had finally gotten Jace's pants of of him and just then he broke their kiss. Jace mewled and tried to recapture his lips with his own, but Alec had other plans.  
He licked his way down his parabatais abs and didn't stop till he reached the top of his underwear.  
Jace took a hold of his hair as if to say don't you dare stop! And he tugged them off with his teeth.  
Jace didn't think he'd ever seen anything this sexy in his life before!

 

Alec wrapped his plum lips around Jace's erection and Jace's moan was the most high pitched and desperate sound Alec had ever heard him make.  
As Alec took in more and more of Jace, Jace let his fingers drag even harder through Alec's scalp.  
Still moaning and groaning around Jace Alec started to lick and suck on him too.

 

"A...Al....Alec...if you don't...nggg....stop...now...I'm gonna....come..." Jace panted.  
"Aw, but baby. We can't have that now can we?" Alec smirked as he rose up from Jace. He used one hand to hold Jace's hips down instead of two, and gave Jace his other hand to suck on. Then he went down on him yet again but at the same time he started stocking a finger over Jace's plucked hole.  
Jace moaned and tilted his head backwards as Alec slowly started to ease his index finger into him.

 

Now Jace was panting like a cat in heat and he kept meowing like one to. Alec started to curl his finger inside Jace as he licked over the tip of Jace's cock.  
Jace gasped as Alec inserted a second finger and started scissoring him.   
Soon after Alec had inserted a third and seemed to think Jace was ready for him.

He let go of Jace's hips totally now and let Jace lick on the fingers he didn't have inside him.  
He then lubed himself up using it and placed himself against Jace now more open hole that was practically begging for the attention.

"Relax babe." Was the only command he gave him before he started to ease his way in.  
All the time while he was doing that he traced the pattern of their parabatai rune on Jaces shoulder to help him through the pain of the stretch.  
Once he was fully seated inside of Jace he let out a groan and looked up at Jace as though waiting for the signal to start moving.

"Now..parabatai..I need you...nggg...to move now." Jace orders him and Alec was happy to oblige.  
Alec started to pull out, and once only the tip of his cock was left in Jace he slammed right back into him again.  
Jace's moans was mixed with Alec's low grunts and the pants coming from them both.   
With Alec trusting forcefully into him and his hands pulling at Alec's hair Jace knew, he just knew that there was no other place in this universe that he'd rather be.

"Allleecc..gonna..cum." Was the last thing Jace managed to get out before his orgasm reached him and he came all over their stomachs.  
Alec came just seconds after and then he softly pulled out of Jace and laid down next to him on the ground.

"Love you parabatai." let managed to get out.  
"Love you to...boyfriend?" Jace questioned shyly.  
"Definitely!" Alec told him as they kissed.

"I don't think Magnus is going to like what we did o his balcony very much tho." Alec said with a small smile on his face.  
"Let him see it, it clearly shows that you are mine."  
"Yes, I'm yours and your mine. Just as it should be." Alec told him, and they shared a kiss that seemed to promise that this was going to last for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> No hate please.
> 
> Shadow


End file.
